Wildflower
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: Sesshomaru decides that it's high time he hires a live-in tutor for his daughter, though he may just get more then he's bargained for when he hires a young girl fresh off a train from back East. Sess/Kags AU
1. Handguns and Heartbeats

Title: Handguns and Heartbeats

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Dokuga Contest's WANTED! Challenge – Armed and Dangerous

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Word Count: 1995

A/N: The first chapter of _Wildflower. _

Summary: Sesshomaru decides that it's high time he hires a live-in tutor for his daughter, though he may just get more then he's bargained for when he hires a young girl fresh off a train from back East.

**HANDGUNS AND HEARTBEATS**

Sesshomaru frowned as he watched his daughter struggle to write out letters on the small hand-held chalk board in front of her. He had put it off long enough, Rin was fast approaching seven and with living so far from town, they needed a live-in tutor if he wanted Rin to have any type of real education. He was busy with keeping their cattle ranch in working order, he didn't have time to teach Rin or worry about the small household chores. Rin was old enough now that she could help out more, but there were still things that she couldn't do. He hated to admit it to himself, but he also knew that Rin needed the influence of a female. They had been living alone together for the past five years since Yomi, Rin's mother, had died. His frown deepened as he thought of her.

He had been in town picking up his supplies for the month when Yomi had stumbled into the general store. She was pale and skinny and held the crying newborn Rin in her arms. She begged the store owner for some bread, which he refused and told her to leave the store before he forced her to. The situation had left a bad taste in Sesshomaru's mouth and against his better judgment, he invited her to live out at his place just until Rin was a little older and Yomi could find work. Two short years later Yomi had caught a horrible fever and died leaving Sesshomaru to raise Rin alone. Though he would never admit it to himself at the time, he had become overwhelmingly attached to Rin and it came naturally to accept her as his own daughter.

"Father," Rin said softly, pulling him back to the present. "I've finished with all the letters."

"Good," he answered with a hint of a smile. "Then you can wash up and get ready for bed."

Rin nodded happily and slid from her chair before heading towards the enclosed back porch where they kept the wash basin. Sesshomaru picked up Rin's chalkboard and glanced down at her surprisingly neat handwriting. His mind was made. He would go to town the next chance he got and speak to Mrs. Yukari and see if she knew of anyone that would be suitable as a live-in tutor.

* * *

Sesshomaru helped Rin down from the wagon and sent her to play in the school yard while he started up the steps of the tiny school house.

"Mr. Taisho," said a middle-aged woman from behind a small wooden desk. "Good afternoon."

"Mrs. Yukari," Sesshomaru answered tipping his hat before removing it.

"I hope you've stopped by to ask that Rin be added to the list of children in my teaching," she carefully placed a bookmark in the warn book she held in her hands before setting it on the desk and getting to her feet.

"I'm sorry to tell you that no, that is not the reason for my visit."

"What a shame," she said with a sad shake of her head. "Classes are only two days a week; surely you could find the time to bring her to town."

"I'm afraid that's just not possible."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What can I help you with then?"

"I was hoping you might know of someone that would be suitable as a live-in tutor."

Mrs. Yukari smiled. "What an excellent idea Mr. Taisho. It just so happens that my second cousin will be arriving here in a few short weeks from New York. She's attended the finest schools there and is headed out here in the hopes of becoming a teacher. I think she would be perfect for what you're looking for."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I will pay her of course, but for her room and board I'll expect her to keep up the house."

"That's reasonable."

"I'd also like to meet with her first before either of us commit to anything."

"Of course. I'm expecting her in just under three weeks, if you'd like I can send someone out to let you know when she's arrived."

"That's kind of you, but I'll be back in town around then for supplies anyway."

Mrs. Yukari smiled and nodded.

"I'm so glad that you stopped by Mr. Taisho. I had been fretting over what I should do with her since I don't really have any need for her here with as few students as I have. This will be a blessing to us all."

Sesshomaru nodded before replacing his hat. "Thank you Mrs. Yukari."

"Of course, it's my pleasure."

She walked with Sesshomaru as far as the top step of the covered porch and watched as he collected Rin and lifted her back into the wagon, before heading down the dusty road towards the general store.

* * *

Kagome stepped from the stagecoach with the aid of the driver. It had been almost a full day's ride to get from the train depot to the small town of Clearwater, Texas. She knew she must look horrible from the bumpy and dusty ride and wanted nothing more then to retire to her room at the hotel and have one of the maids draw her a warm bath. She thanked the driver for his help then picked up her skirts and stepped across the road towards the entrance of the hotel. She was met at the desk by an elderly gentleman who welcomed her and had her sign in. Once her luggage was brought from the stagecoach and taken to her room, Kagome could finally relax and get her desperately need bath. Feeling refreshed, she met with her second cousin and her husband in the dining hall that evening.

"I wasn't able to send you a letter telling you the good news since you were already on your way here," Mrs. Yukari began.

"Good news?" Kagome asked setting down her fork.

"Oh yes. I've found you a job," she said excitedly.

"A teaching job?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Of sorts," Mrs. Yukari nodded.

"By which you mean..." Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Well, there's a very nice young gentleman that lives several miles from town and isn't able to bring his daughter her for lessons, so he would like a live-in teacher of sorts." Kagome remained silent, waiting for more information. "He would pay you, but for your room and board he would expect you to keep the house, cook the meals, and look after his daughter while he's working the ranch."

"Isn't his wife there to do all of this?"

"No, he isn't married," Mrs. Yukari held up a hand when Kagome made a face. "Before you jump to conclusions, let me explain. His daughter isn't really his daughter at all. There was a young, recently widowed woman that lived here in town several years ago. She had her baby shortly after her husband was killed and Mr. Taisho offered to take her and the child in. Something no one else in this town was willing to do."

"How old is this child?" Kagome asked after a moment.

"Six or seven."

"Can I meet with him before I agree?"

"Of course. He suggested the very same thing." Mrs. Yukari grinned. "He should come into town within the next few days. I'll send for you when he arrives."

Kagome nodded and returned to eating her dinner, unsure of what she should think about this situation that was laid before her. On one hand, it was difficult to find work as far west as she was, so she would be a fool to turn it away. But on the other hand, the situation seemed risky. Being a woman all alone on a ranch several miles from anyone else didn't sound like something she wanted to step into. With a thoughtful sigh she decided she wouldn't make up her mind one way or another until she met this Mr. Taisho.

* * *

Two days later Sesshomaru waited in the lobby of the hotel for who he hoped would be Rin's teacher. Kagome made her way down the stares carefully, using the time to take in Mr. Taisho's appearance since his back was to her. He was tall and lean, but she assumed that he was well built from years of working his land. His hair was unusual since it was long, hitting well past his shoulders, and it looked like silver silk. His clothing was clean though worn and he held his hat in his hands. He turned towards her just as she stepped from the last carpeted step and she noticed for the first time that he was armed with a pistol in a holster at his hip. His intense amber-colored eyes, expressionless face, and the markings of his demon heritage made him look dangerous. Her cousin had failed to mention to her that the man she would possibly be working for, and living with, was a demon. Kagome's heartbeat sped up with her every step towards him. She forced her nerves to steady and smiled.

"Mr. Taisho," she greeted.

"Miss Higurashi," Sesshomaru replied taking her in.

She was dressed in an obviously expensive deep blue dress that intensified the color of her eyes. Her skin was light and she smelled of fresh flowers. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head in an intricate design of curls. She was tall for a human woman, though still short compared to him, her head barely reaching his shoulders. She was quite beautiful and apparently she was nervous.

"My cousin tells me that you are looking for someone to tutor your daughter," Kagome began, motioning towards a small sitting area.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. "We live too far from town for me to bring her for lessons twice a week, so I would like someone to live with us and help her with lessons." Kagome nodded and he continued. "I would pay you weekly and offer you room and board, but for that I would expect you to make our meals, see to the household chores, and of course, look after Rin."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Rin is your daughter?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile when he answered. "In fact if you don't object to it, I'd like you to meet her first. Just to see if you two will even get along."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and offered Kagome his hand, helping her to her feet before moving her hand so that it wrapped around his arm, resting in the crook of his elbow.

"I left her with Kotaro at the general store just down the boardwalk."

Kagome smiled up at him, impressed with his manners, and walked at his side as he led her down the sun-bleached wood of the boardwalk. In a short time they arrived at the front of the store and Sesshomaru held the door for her. It wasn't hard for them to find Rin. She was sitting on the glass countertop with her hand inside a jar full of candy sticks. When she heard footsteps, she turned towards them and smiled. Kotaro helped her down from the countertop and she ran towards Sesshomaru and Kagome. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's legs and peeked up at Kagome. Kagome was pleased to find that though Rin was dressed in a simple yellow dress, it was clean. Her hair dark was down, falling just past her shoulders. She stared up at Kagome with wide, curious eyes. Kagome smiled and knelt down so that she was at the same level as Rin.

"Hello Rin," she began sweetly. "I'm Kagome.""Hello," Rin replied, inching away from Sesshomaru so that she could be closer to Kagome.

The two began a conversation about their favorite candies, much to Sesshomaru's shock. Rin was always shy, especially around people she didn't know, and here she was talking with Kagome, smiling even. Sesshomaru grinned to himself, knowing he had lucked out in finding a tutor.


	2. Leather and Lace

Title: Leather and Lace

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Dokuga Contest's WANTED! Challenge – Approach with Caution

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: Nudity

Word Count: 1,388

A/N: The second chapter of _Wildflower_

Summary: Kagome adjusts to life on a cattle ranch.

**LEATHER AND LACE**

The following few weeks were full of trial and error for Kagome. She worked hard to keep up the house for Sesshomaru, making sure that everything was cleaned and his dinner was on the table when he returned at sundown each night. Rin was excited about her lessons each day and was always very quick to learn whatever Kagome presented to her. It had become a nightly tradition for her to show Sesshomaru what she had learned that day. Kagome had gotten used to the fact that Sesshomaru preferred to keep to himself and spent most of her time with Rin. Kagome's days were full at first with making breakfast and seeing Sesshomaru off before sunrise, doing the washing and cleaning the house, catching up on the enormous amount of mending that needed to be done, teaching Rin in the early afternoon, then readying dinner, and making sure Rin was washed before she went to bed. Once she had caught up on all of the little things that had been neglected over the last few years, Kagome found that she had more time to herself. One night at dinner she had mentioned it to Sesshomaru and he offered to teach her how to take care of some of the livestock, seeing as how in a couple more months he would need her to most likely learn anyway because of calving season. The following morning Kagome was up long before the sunrise as usual, frying up eggs and bacon while she had biscuits baking in the small oven. Sesshomaru arrived just as she was finishing and sat at the table as she placed his plate in front of him.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome," Kagome replied sweetly.

"I left some of my old clothes on the back porch last night for you. They'll be far too big, but you'll just have to make do with them until you can buy some smaller ones the next time we're in town."

"Thank you," Kagome said and walked out onto the back porch to grab the clothes. She returned to the kitchen and hesitated at the table, "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," Sesshomaru answered between bites.

Kagome nodded and turned towards the short hallway that led to the bedrooms when Sesshomaru's voice stopped her. "Once you've gotten changed and Rin up and fed, meet me out at the barn."

"Alright," Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru grinned as she disappeared down the darkened hallway. He could tell that she was excited about learning something new. He hoped she would be as handy outside of the house as she was inside.

XxX

Sesshomaru had to fight back a laugh when Kagome stepped into the barn hand in hand with Rin. She was dressed in the clothes he had left out for her and she looked completely ridiculous. She had rolled the pants legs several times so that they hit just above the top of the boots that had once belonged to Yomi. She had fashioned a belt out of a long strip of fabric to hold the pants at her waist. The shirt completely drown her. She had rolled up the sleeves and tucked it into the pants. Her hair was in a long braid that trailed down her back and she wore one of his old hats that was far too big for her.

"What?" She asked slightly annoyed when he continued to stare at her with an amused look on his face.

"It's nothing," he commented. "I see you managed to make the clothes work."

"Yes," she answered glancing down at herself. "If you don't mind it, I'll alter them this evening so that they fit me a little better."

"I gave them to you; you can do whatever you like with them." He took a step towards her and held out a pair of leather gloves. "Wear these."

Kagome took the gloves and pulled them on, of course they were too big as well, but at least they would protect her hands. She smiled up at Sesshomaru and then glanced down at Rin before looking back to him. "We're here to work, so show us what you need done."

Sesshomaru motioned for them to follow him. "We'll start with feeding the chickens."

Kagome and Rin followed Sesshomaru out of the barn and over to the chicken coop. Sesshomaru lifted the lid off of a large bin and pulled out a scoop of chicken scratch.

"You just throw it in there," he directed to Kagome, handing her the scoop as he moved to open the door to the coop.

Kagome stepped inside and tossed the feed onto the ground. Rin stepped into the coop followed by Sesshomaru who grabbed a basket that was hanging near the door. He handed the basket to Rin and she excitedly moved towards the laying boxes.

"Check for eggs every morning and make sure that you get them all," Sesshomaru instructed as Rin moved from box to box gathering all of the eggs she could find. "Once you've done that, take them into the kitchen."

When Rin was satisfied that she had found all of the eggs, she headed towards the house, careful not to lose any of the eggs that were piled inside the basket she held. Sesshomaru closed the door to the chicken coop, and then led Kagome back into the barn where he showed her how to feed the pigs. Rin returned as they were beginning to feed the horses. Kagome was obviously weary of them as she fed the huge animals. She approached their stalls cautiously and quickly tossed the hay over the stall gate before retreating to what she felt was a safe distance.

"They won't hurt you," Rin insisted.

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked reaching out for Rin as she stepped closer to the horses.

"'Cause they're the nicest horses there ever were," Rin explained as if it was common knowledge. "They're really fun to ride."

Kagome shook her head and watch nervously as Rin pet the horse closest to her. Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's elbow and gently nudged her forward.

"They're very tame, I promise," he said softly as they neared the stall.

Kagome held onto Sesshomaru's forearm with a death grip as a horse lifted its head over the gate. She reached out timidly and brushed the tips of her fingers down the horse's muzzle.

"It's so soft," she said in wonderment.

"Yup," Rin agreed grinning wildly.

Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's arm and stepped closer to the horse, running her hand down its neck. She glanced back at Sesshomaru and grinned. The horse nudged her and she gasped taking a step back.

"He's just hungry," Rin explained and hurried over to the hay stack and grabbed a flake of hay. When she returned to the stall Kagome took the hay from her and tossed it over the stall gate, much to the horse's happiness. "See, he just wanted his breakfast."

Kagome laughed and took Rin's hand. "What's next?" She asked Sesshomaru enthusiastically.

XxX

In the early afternoon Sesshomaru returned to the house to grab something for lunch before he headed out to check the fences. He stepped up onto the back porch and pushed open to door like he'd done a thousand times before. The sight that welcomed him was one that he'd never expected. Kagome sat on the edge of the small bathtub, completely naked, with her back to him. She gasped and covered her chest with one hand while she reached for the closest garment to her, which happed to be her lacy undergarments.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped.

The shock in her voice caused him to tear his eyes from the curves of her body and turn his back to her. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in here."

"It's...it's okay," Kagome said as she hastily put on clothes. "It's not your fault."

"No, I should have knocked," Sesshomaru insisted. "I'm sorry."

He stepped out onto the porch and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, wrenching open the door partially.

"Yes?" He asked turning back.

"Your lunch is on the table," she said, using the door to block herself from his view.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the grin that pulled at his lips. He tipped his hat and turned on his heel muttering, "Thank you."


	3. Hoof Beats and Heifers

Title: Hoof Beats and Heifers

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Dokuga Contest's WANTED! Challenge – Partners in Crime

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 1,619

A/N: The third chapter of _Wildflower_

Summary: Kagome and Rin band together to change Sesshomaru's mind.

**HOOF BEATS AND HEIFERS**

Over the next couple of months Kagome learned how to ride the horses and with Sesshomaru and Rin's help, overcame her fear of them. She and Rin had completely taken over the chore of feeding the livestock since Sesshomaru was gone from sunrise to sunset keeping an eye on his heard of cattle as they were beginning to calve. It was a warm spring morning and Kagome and Rin were saddling two of the horses to take them into town. Kagome had promised Rin that if she did well with her reading the week before she would take her into town and let her pick out some candy. At first Sesshomaru was in complete disagreement with her plan, arguing that they would be going into town the following week and Rin could wait to get her candy until then, but he eventually relented and agreed to let them go.

The pair headed off early so they could be back in plenty of time for Kagome to clean up and have dinner ready for Sesshomaru when he returned that evening. Their ride into town was uneventful and they made good time despite walking the horses most of the way. Kagome tied the horses to the hitching rail outside the general store while Rin ran inside to start picking out the candy she wanted. Once she was confident that the horses were tied securely, Kagome headed inside.

"Good day Miss Higurashi," Kotaro, the store owner, greeted her warmly.

"Hello," Kagome replied as she stepped up to the counter, noticing that Rin was behind it eyeing the candy. "I see that Rin has persuaded you to let her behind the counter."

"She informed me that she did so well with her reading this last week the you and her made a special trip here so she could buy all the candy she wanted," Kotaro chuckled.

"Well, within reason. Her father would kill me if she got a cavity."

"I doubt there's any danger in that. Since you're here, you'd probably like to know that those books you special ordered are here."

"Oh! That was fast," Kagome said happily. "I don't know that I'll be able to take them back with me though. We didn't bring the wagon."

"Not to worry," Kotaro assured her. "I'll add them to Sesshomaru's supplies he'll be picking up next week."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled. "Rin, have you decided on what you would like?"

"There's so many," Rin answered sounding disappointed. "I can't choose."

"Well, maybe you should get a couple of each, then you'll know which ones you'll want next time," Kagome supplied with a smile.

"Okay!" Rin squealed happily.

Kotaro spent the next few minutes holding each of the ten jars for Rin, allowing her to pick the perfect candies. He bagged them up and handed them to Rin before giving Kagome the total.

"That'll be twenty cents."

Kagome paid him and then both she and Rin said their thanks before leaving.

"How about we treat ourselves to lunch at the hotel before our ride back?" Kagome asked Rin as she handed her her horse's reins.

"Really?" Rin asked excitedly. "I _never _get to eat there."

"Today you do." Kagome laughed as she swung up into the saddle.

XxX

They arrived back at the ranch well before sundown and after making sure the horses were properly attended to, quickly got to work with cleaning the house and getting dinner started. The sun had set and dinner sat in the oven to keep it warm as Kagome paced the front porch. Sesshomaru hadn't returned home yet and she was worried that something had happened to him. Rin sat on the wooden bench next to the door watching as Kagome moved back and forth.

"Did something happen to father?" Rin asked her voice full of concern.

"No, I'm sure he's fine. He probably just had to help a heifer calve or something," Kagome answered trying her best to keep the worry from her voice.

"Will he be here soon? I want to show him the candy I got today."

"I'm sure he'll be here very soon. Why don't you go wash up for dinner?"

Rin nodded and slipped from the bench, heading inside. Kagome waited for a few more minutes before deciding to head inside herself.

"Kagome," came Sesshomaru's voice from the darkness.

"Sesshomaru?" She called, trying to pick him out of the darkness. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I need your help.""What happened?" She asked, rushing from the porch.

"One of the heifers died while calving, I managed to save the calf for now, but I don't think he'll make it through the night."

Kagome managed to find Sesshomaru in the darkness and stopped at his horse's shoulder. Sesshomaru had a tiny calf laid across the saddle in front of him.

"He's so small," Kagome whispered as she reached out and touched the calf's nose.

"I know," Sesshomaru replied. "Do you think you can take him from me? He doesn't weigh very much.""If I can pick Rin up after she's fallen and skinned her knees, I think I can handle a newborn calf."

Sesshomaru grinned at the vinegar in her voice. She didn't like to be told she couldn't do something. He'd learned that shortly after she'd arrived and had wanted to learn how to shoot a gun.

"Alright, come here."

Kagome did as asked and Sesshomaru handed her the calf. Kagome was amazed at how light he was. "He's sick isn't he?"

"He hasn't eaten. I wasn't able to get another heifer to nurse him." Sesshomaru answered as he dismounted.

"Well he has to eat," Kagome stated before turning towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to feed him. I can warm some milk up on the stovetop and see if he'll drink it."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I don't want that calf in the house."

Rin appeared in the doorway. "Kagome, is father back?" Kagome turned and the light from the doorway caught the bundle of fur in her arms. "Why are you holding a calf?"

"He's sick," Kagome began. "He needs to drink some milk."

Rin hopped down the steps and ran to Kagome's side. "He looks sad, we better hurry."

Rin turned and sprinted towards the steps.

"I _do not _want that calf inside my house." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Why not?" Rin asked noticing her father for the first time.

"Calves belong in the barn, not the house."

"But he's sick," Rin said sternly. "He needs milk."

"You can take it to him in the barn."

"But it will get cold by the time we get it there. It would be much easier if he was closer," Kagome said logically. "Can't we keep him on the back porch?"

"No. He can stay in the barn."

"Please?" Rin whimpered. "He's so little."

"You know he won't live through the night if he's not warm and well fed," Kagome added.

Sesshomaru gave a frustrated sigh. Kagome and Rin were truly partners in crime. They both knew just what to say and the perfect look to give him to have him wrapped around their little fingers. There was no hope when they both wanted the same thing. But he would _not _give in on this subject.

"No," he said firmly. "He'll be fine in the barn. He'll be plenty warm in there."

Rin pouted and stomped her little foot, "That's not fair!"

"Rin," Kagome said softly, keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru. "Go inside and get the milk out for me will you?"

Rin did as asked after giving her father a displeased glare.

"I'm serious Kagome, I don't want that calf in the house."

"I heard you. I'm taking him to the barn," she said coolly, turning on her heel and striding through the darkness towards the barn.

Sesshomaru growled in irritation before he followed her leading his horse.

XxX

Sesshomaru woke with a feeling he couldn't quite describe. After lying in bed for a moment he decided that the closest way to describe it would be that he was worried. He slipped from his blankets and hastily pulled on a pair of jeans before silently walking down the hallway and opening Rin's bedroom door. She was tucked safely in her bed, sound asleep. He moved further down the hallway to Kagome's room, quietly opened her door and peaked inside. Her bed was empty and neatly made. His jaw clenched as he pulled the door closed and padded through the house and out the back door. The ground was cold against his bare feet as he made his way towards the barn, knowing that's where he would find Kagome. The barn door creaked loudly as he opened it and most of the animals stirred at the sound. It didn't take him long to find Kagome. She was in the stall he had helped her bed down with straw just a few hours before. She was leaning against the wall with the calf held in her lap, both of them were sound asleep. He sighed as he knelt next to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Kagome," he said softly and her eyes fluttered open. "Come inside. You can't stay out here all night."

"But I don't want to leave him alone," she protested, petting the calf.

"He can stay on the back porch," he relented. "But he _stays _there and I mean it."

Kagome nodded, smiling sleepily at him as he helped her to her feet while she held the calf securely in her arms.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered before pressing her lips to his cheek.

Sesshomaru simply nodded, wondering how he had managed to be so easily swayed twice in one day.


	4. Heroes and Hugs

Title: Heroes and Hugs

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Dokuga Contest's WANTED! Challenge – Dead or Alive

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 1,121

A/N: The fourth chapter of _Wildflower_

Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship changes when he helps out a distant neighbor fight off cattle rustlers, leaving her behind to fret about him.

**HEROES AND HUGS**

Kagome had just finished making Rin and herself lunch when a man came riding towards the house at a full gallop. Kagome tried to remain calm; though she was worried knowing Sesshomaru was at the far end of the property and wouldn't return until that evening.

"Rin, go to your room and don't come out no matter what," Kagome instructed as she herded Rin towards the hallway.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just stay in your room until I come and get you. Please?"

Rin nodded her understanding and went to her room, closing the door behind her. Kagome rushed towards the kitchen and grabbed a chair from the table, then headed for the front door. She placed the chair in front of the door and grabbed the shotgun that was always kept above the door frame. She pushed the chair out of the way with her foot as she made sure the gun was loaded the way Sesshomaru had taught her. She held her breath as the thudding sound of the horse's hooves got closer, then stopped.

"Hello?" The man called.

Kagome cautiously opened to door and stepped out onto the porch, holding the shotgun in front of her, but pointed it at the ground.

"There's no need for that," the man on the horse said holding up his hands in a submissive gesture. "I'm only here to see Sesshomaru."

"What business do you have with him?" Kagome asked, proud at how calm her voice sounded.

"My name's Mori. I live a few miles up the river. I need to talk to Sesshomaru as soon as possible."

Kagome lowered the shotgun until it was at her side. "He's out checking the cattle."

"Do you know which way he went?"

"North."

"Much obliged," he tipped his hat and pulled his horse's head around. "I'll ride out and find him. Sorry I startled you miss."

He rode off before Kagome could reply. She watched until he was no more then a speck on the horizon before returning inside. She put the shotgun back above the door frame and replaced the chair in the kitchen, then went and got Rin.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Kagome answered taking the frightened girl into her arms. "It was Mori from up the river. He was looking for your father."

"So it's alright to come out now?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes, in fact we have some sentences to work on before we feed the animals this evening."

Rin smiled and Kagome led her from her bedroom and into the kitchen where they got out their schooling supplies. Kagome was distracted the entire time she was helping Rin with her school work, wondering why Mori had needed to find Sesshomaru so badly.

XxX

"It's cattle rustlers," Sesshomaru explained as he packed his saddle bags. "Mori's gathering a few of us up in hopes of catching them. I should only be gone a day or two."

"What's going to happen if you do catch them?" Kagome asked, eyeing all of the ammunition he was packing.

"We'll hold them until the sheriff picks them up."

"Why can't the sheriff deal with this? Why do you have to go?"

"The sheriff is needed in town and he only has one deputy to help him out. Don't worry, I'll be fine.""But what if something happens to you?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he assured her. "While I'm gone I want you to make sure that you always have the shotgun within reach just in case. And I don't want you leaving the property for any reason, understand?

Kagome nodded halfheartedly.

"I'll be back soon," he said before heading towards the back door.

Kagome watched him disappear into the darkness as he made his way towards the barn. When she heard the sound of a horse's hooves loping away, she finally closed the door and latched it.

XxX

The next seven days moved in slow motion for Kagome. She could barely bring herself to complete her usual chores. She constantly fixated on whether Sesshomaru was okay or not. She always kept a watchful eye on the horizon for the first sign that he was riding in. Rin asked every morning if he had returned during the night and it always broke Kagome's heart to answer her with 'no'. After the fourth day she promised Rin that if Sesshomaru came home after she had gone to bed she would wake her. The promise seemed to alleviate most of Rin's worries, though only increased Kagome's. What if Sesshomaru never came back? How could she tell Rin? What would they do? She always found herself wondering the same questions at night after Rin had gone to bed and she was left alone.

On the seventh night Kagome was sleeping in a chair in the sitting room when she was awoken by the sound of boots on the back porch. She was instantly awake and had the shotgun in her hands as she silently crept towards the back door. Whoever was on the other side attempted to open the door and when they found it latched, muttered a soft curse. Kagome set the shotgun on the dining table and wrenched the door open. Thanks to the light from the full moon spilling in through the open doorway, she could easily make out Sesshomaru's form.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered before launching herself into his arms. "You're back."

"Yes," he answered holding her tightly as she began to cry. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kagome repeated with a choked sob. "You've been gone seven days Sesshomaru. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. I've been so worried."

"Shhh," he soothed, rubbing her back as she continued to cry into his chest. "I'm back now and I'm fine."

"Don't _ever _do that to me again," Kagome hit his chest with her balled up fist for emphasis.

"I won't," Sesshomaru promised, completely at a loss. "I'm sorry."

Kagome sobbed harder and Sesshomaru gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look up at him.

"Kagome, I'm fine. There's no need to cry."

He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb and without realizing that he had, he kissed her softly on the lips. Once he realized what he had done he pulled away and apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Kagome shook her head and pressed her lips to his again, though more forcefully then he had. She poured all of her emotion into that one kiss, taking both their breaths away. They stood on the back porch in the moonlight for a long time with Kagome unwilling to let Sesshomaru out of her grasp and Sesshomaru content with holding Kagome in his arms forever.


	5. Fervor and Fever

Title: Fervor and Fever

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Dokuga Contest's WANTED! Challenge – Last Stand

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Word Count: 1,148

A/N: The fifth chapter of _Wildflower_

Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome embrace the change in their relationship.

**FERVOR AND FEVER**

Over the next few weeks Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship changed from one of friendship to something more. They spent almost every spare second together and in those moments when they could be alone, they shared heart-stopping kisses that only solidified they're growing bond. It wasn't long before Kagome found herself sharing his bed each night, praying that the sun wouldn't rise the next morning so she could stay in his arms longer. Her prayers were never answered however, and they separated only to be rejoined once the sun had set again.

One evening, after having sent Rin to bed, Sesshomaru and Kagome sat together on the front porch watching the moon dance across the tall grass below them. Sesshomaru whispered sweet words that had Kagome blushing and cuddling closer to him. Rin padded onto the porch and sleepily opened her eyes.

"I don't feel good," she complained.

Kagome was on her knees in front of her in an instant. "What hurts?"

"My stomach," Rin answered and placed both hands on her stomach.

Kagome felt her forehead and sucked in a breath. "She's really warm."

Sesshomaru stood and felt her forehead for himself before lifting Rin into his arms, carrying her back into the house. While he carried her back to her bed, Kagome hurried into the kitchen a grabbed a large mixing bowl and a clean dish cloth. She then went out onto the back porch, filled the bowl with cool water, and then made her way to Rin's room. Sesshomaru had laid her on the bed and was kneeling next to it, tenderly brushing her hair back from her face. Kagome set the bowl of water on the little nightstand and dipped the dish cloth into it. She wrung the excess water from it then placed it on Rin's forehead. Rin whimpered and grabbed her stomach again.

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick?" Kagome asked brushing her thumb across her cheek.

Rin nodded and Kagome rushed back into the kitchen to grab another large bowl. She made it back just in time. As soon as she placed the bowl near Rin, she threw up into it. Kagome gently rubbed her back and held her hair back, promising that it would be okay. Sesshomaru got to his feet and paced the room worriedly. Kagome helped Rin get comfortable and placed the cool cloth on her forehead again before turning to Sesshomaru.

"I'm worried," she began. "This came on so fast. She was fine at dinner. Maybe you should go get the doctor."

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, "Maybe we should watch her for a little while longer first."

Kagome took his hand in her own, "What if she worsens? If you go get the doctor now, he would be here to help her if that happens."

"I don't want to leave her," Sesshomaru said softly.

"I know," Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "But if you go now you'll be helping her more."

Sesshomaru hesitated, knowing Kagome was right. "I'll ride and get the doctor."

Kagome nodded and kissed him briefly before returning to Rin's side. It took every fiber of Sesshomaru's being to force himself out of the room and to the barn to saddle a horse. He rode as hard as he dared to push his horse at night and returned with the doctor's buggy behind him almost two hours later. He tossed the horse into its stall, stripping off its tack as fast as he could, before running to the house. The doctor was already inside standing next to Kagome.

"She was complaining of her stomach?" he asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered. "She got sick once, but has slept since then."

"And she was healthy up until then?"

"Yes."

The doctor nodded and removed the cloth on Rin's forehead.

"She has quite a fever," he began, handing the cloth to Kagome. "It's what I'm most concerned with. However, these things have to work themselves out."

"Then there's nothing you can do?" Kagome almost cried, causing Sesshomaru to grip her shoulders.

"I'm afraid not. We'll just have to pray that she's strong enough to last through the worst part of the fever and her body will stand up to fighting it off."

Kagome re-wet the cloth she was holding and pressed it to Rin's forehead, while the doctor pulled Sesshomaru towards the door.

"If you wouldn't mind unhitching my team and putting them up for the night-"

"Of course," Sesshomaru interrupted and left the room, leaving the doctor and Kagome to watch over Rin.

XxX

Kagome woke just before sunrise to find herself alone in Sesshomaru's bed, having offered the doctor hers the night before. She dressed quickly in a simple button-up dress and crossed the hall to Rin's room. She smiled at what she found. Sesshomaru was sitting in the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room, with Rin in his arms. Both were sound asleep and unaware of their audience. Kagome grabbed the quilt off of Rin's bed and carefully covered them both with it before kissing both their foreheads. Sesshomaru woke and Kagome pressed her finger to her lips, "Shhh. Let her sleep."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly and Kagome smiled, "I'll get breakfast started."

She left the room, closing the door behind her and went to the kitchen to begin cooking. The doctor was the first to meet her there, thanking her for the plate of food and cup of coffee she placed in front of him. It was a short while later when Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen with Rin beside him. Kagome held her arms out, dropping to one knee, and Rin moved forward smiling. Kagome pulled her to her in a tight hug.

"Are you feeling better? You certainly look much better." Rin nodded exuberantly. "I'm not hot anymore."

Kagome laughed, "Are you hungry?" she asked then turned to the doctor. "Is it okay for her to eat?"

"Of course," he nodded. "But I would suggest only a biscuit and water until we know for sure that her stomach is no longer upset."

Kagome smiled at Rin and helped her into a chair before returning to the stove to grab her a plate with a couple of biscuits on it. She pored her a glass of water, then gave Sesshomaru his plate.

The doctor left just before lunch that morning, satisfied that Rin was going to be fine. Despite having a full day's work to do, Sesshomaru stayed at the house, keeping a close eye on Rin. Later that night after Rin was asleep, Sesshomaru slipped into his bed where Kagome was waiting for him.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru pulled her against his side.

"Sound asleep, like it never happened."

"I was so worried about her," Kagome whispered.

"I know," Sesshomaru said, softly tucking whips of her hair behind her ear. "So was I."


	6. Keepsakes and Kisses

Title: Keepsakes and Kisses

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Dokuga Contest's WANTED! Challenge – Into the Sunset

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warnings: WAFF

Word Count: 640

A/N: The sixth (and final) chapter of _Wildflower_

Summary: Sesshomaru's found something he never knew he wanted.

**KEEPSAKES AND KISSES**

Spring slipped into summer brining with it more time for Sesshomaru to spend with Kagome and Rin. Kagome had talked him into riding down to the river with Rin and her that afternoon, and he found himself lying next to Kagome on an old quilt while Rin swam in the shallower part of the river. The horses grazed on the grass a few feet away, while the birds chirped away in the trees above. It was nice to relax, if even for a moment, with the ones he loved. He glanced at Kagome as she read a book, knowing that he loved her more then he could have thought possible. He's always thought that he would be alone and had been content with it until Rin came along. Then Kagome had walked into his life and completely changed him. He found himself wanting to share everything with her. His life, his daughter, his ranch, and his bed. He grinned to himself at the thought of what a wildcat she could be when they made love.

Rin squeaked as she slipped on a rock, slipping beneath the water and drew his attention back to the river. When she didn't surface right away he started to get to his feet, but then her head popped above the water. She laughed and he breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome reached for his hand, lacing her fingers with his and gave him a knowing smile. He grinned back at her lifted her hand so that he could kiss the back of it. This was what he had wanted his entire life and he hadn't even known it. He had a family now and he hoped to make it official in the near future. Absentmindedly, his hand brushed across the pocket of his jeans, where he was keeping the simple gold band he hoped Kagome would except when he asked her to marry him. It had been impossible to find the right moment to ask her and he was beginning to think that it might not ever come along.

A few hours later when he had gotten Rin on her horse and was getting ready to swing up to sit behind Kagome on their horse, he realized that he'd been a fool. Anytime would have been the right time to ask her and he wasn't going to put it off for another minute. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring before taking Kagome's hand.

"Kagome," he said softly as she looked down at him curiously. "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you and I'm hoping that you'll answer 'yes'."

Kagome waited for him to continue for what seemed like hours, hoping that he was asking her what she thought he was.

"Will you marry me?"

She bit her lip and nodded, blinking back tears. "Yes. I thought you were never going to ask."

She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Mindful that Rin was watching, Sesshomaru broke the kiss and shook his head.

"So you've been waiting for me to ask you?"

"Yes silly!" Rin answered for Kagome. "Does this mean that I get to call you mom now?"

Sesshomaru and Kagome laughed.

"Yes." Kagome answered causing Rin to smile.

Sesshomaru slipped the ring he'd been holding onto Kagome's finger then swung up behind her.

"Let's head home," he instructed as he gripped the reins in one hand and nudged the horse forward.

Rin 'yipped' and kicked her horse into a lope, riding ahead of them. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome and kissed her neck.

"I love you," he said, his lips brushing against her neck.

"I love you too," Kagome answered turning so she could kiss him properly as they followed Rin, riding into the setting sun, headed towards home.


End file.
